


All the Little Things

by PoeticMoonSpirit



Series: Chaotic Elavos Drabbles [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, aaravos being sweet, elarion is so stubborn like girl come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticMoonSpirit/pseuds/PoeticMoonSpirit
Summary: Aaravos teaches Elarion how to master another primal source.
Relationships: Aaravos/Elarion (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Chaotic Elavos Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705066
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	All the Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> So!!! Like many people in the TDP fandom, I was pretty upset that Elarion wasn't a person (in canon). HOWEVER, this didnt stop me from having a headcanon that the city is named after one of the greatest human mages known to mankind and she was taught by her friend, and lover, Aaravos! 
> 
> Pls bear with me, this will be a series of drabbles that my Aaravos-infatuated self decided to write, so there :P

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

_Breathe out. Breathe in._

The room was dim, but bright enough to light up the bit of space where a young woman practiced her Moonshadow runes. She groaned in frustration as she tried to feel the pull of the sun arcanum. Why wasn't the stupid mantra working? She didn’t think it would be this hard and frankly, it was starting to piss her off. Her mentor, and dare she say lover, had not been of help as of late. He stood in the corner with his sparkly, violet arms crossed, smirking at her dismay and walked over to her with the grace of a hundred centuries.

“You’re thinking about it too much, Elarion. You can’t force yourself to connect to it, you just have to feel it.”

“I do feel it! I just can’t seem to make it work.” She put her head in her hands and groaned.

Aaravos slowly but gently took her hands away from her face and placed a tender kiss on each knuckle and leaned over to place one on her forehead. He turned to the side, drawing a deep breath before opening his bright eyes, creating a wind rune. He turned back around to see an amazed Elarion staring with wonder and love in her eyes.

Elarion walked up to him to place her arms around him while still standing behind him. She took in a deep breath and remembered the things that Aaravos taught her.

* * *

_"In order to connect with the arcanum, you must be in the place of their origin. Understanding how we are all connected to these arcanums is essential to mastering them.”_

_Elarion rested her head on her palm and tilted her head at him, inquisitively. “But aren’t humans unable to connect to the arcanums?”_

_Aaravos tsked and took her hand in his. “Love, we are all connected to the elements of the Earth and the universe. Humans are not primarily connected to the arcanums, but they can be if they truly desire to do so.”_

* * *

She thought of all the people who doubted her abilities of becoming a mage. A _female_ mage. A woman of power and the potential to create peace between humans and elves. Even her family was skeptical of her skills. She was expected to be a housewife or some kind of caregiver. Perhaps a waitress, though she couldn't see herself being that either. The image of her wiping down tables and taking orders made her almost gag. She didn’t want to live a life of prim and properness. That wasn’t for her and Aaravos knew this, which is why he even bothered to help teach her these things in the first place.

She released her hands from Aaravos and stepped aside. She took a deep breath and recited the incantation. _"Sie se vu a pion polif."_

Her eyes lit up with a bright white light as a light formed in her hands, doing as it is commanded. It was supposed to cast a moon sword—a sword used by Moonshadow elves of higher status. 

Aaravos wasn't surprised that she could pull it off. To be honest, he was waiting for Elarion to shake off her stubbornness and _just listen to him_ . He couldn't blame her, though. Elarion is the most complicated human the master mage has ever met—and he's met _many._ She grew up with strict and conservative parents that followed standard human gender norms. She wasn't allowed to fight, be opinionated, or even wear her hair the way she liked. Aaravos couldn't imagine her without her wild, untamed curls. It was essential to her identity and it was one of the things he loved about her. 

After she finished practicing her runes, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

She did it. She really did it.

Elarion didn’t just know spells, but now she was able to connect to _two_ of the primal sources: the moon and star sources. In other words, she was able to now manipulate what others perceived as reality _and_ see into the cosmos. She could hardly believe that she knew a source rare to both humans _and_ elves.

* * *

Hiding her glee, she pulled herself together to face Aaravos (who obviously saw through her mask of calmness). He slowly walked up to her, searching her face for any discomfort.

After a moment, he asked, “So, how do you feel?”

Elarion stretched her arms and snapped her fingers. She felt a surge of energy coursing through her veins, making her body feel tingly.

“Aaravos, that was amazing! I--I didn’t know magic could feel like _this._ I feel like if I jumped off the balcony right now, I’d probably end up on the moon.”

Laughing, Aaravos took her hands and intertwined their fingers. He wanted to take her somewhere no one else had ever been. It was a land not far from here, and the only way he had kept it hidden was by using moon magic to make it appear as if it had been burnt to ashes. He enjoyed the beauty and peacefulness that came with nature, which was why he hated to have to use magic to conceal it. It had been a piece of land that Startouch elves long ago used to inhabit. He used to play with his friends, pick fruits, and do other things that he supposed boys did. He and Elarion haven’t been together for long, but he wanted her to know this bit about him.

“Elarion, there’s something, er, somewhere I want to take you. It’s very important to me. Do you trust me?”

 _Always so formal_ , Elarion mused. Of course she trusted him. After everything they’d been through together, how could she not? Almost every elf in the kingdom wanted her head, yet Aaravos wouldn’t touch a hair on hers without permission. She’d seen what his imprisonment had done to him. Sure, he was powerful. But what good was having power when you had no one to share it with?

She returned his gaze with one of her own. She nodded. “More than anything.”

Aaravos was sure his heart stopped beating right there and then.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god i cant believe i wrote this
> 
> tumblr: poeticmoonspirit  
> [aaravos sideblog: aaravosworld]


End file.
